sargerothfandomcom-20200215-history
House Kessel
House Kessel is among the old families of Sargeroth, oldest they would tell you, whom occupy the valley and ridge territories just north of Greater Sargeroth. Although still technically part of Sargeroth it is well understood that House Kessel ruled the Northern Ridge and beyond. The houses namesake is owed to Jorhan Kessel, founding the clan in the year 2.65.11 of the First Era with the building of the Kessel Clan Hall that same year. This was shortly after his return from the mountain with a new found strength and a belief in the hidden strength of The Mountain. As a result the early Kessel settlers decided to build their House in the shadow of the mountain, hoping to harness its strength. Origins Jorhan Kessel founded the House following the expedition up The Mountain, prior to this House Kessel did not exist but was merely a small band of hunters/gathers numbering around 15. At this time Baraldi Gloren met with the many small tribes inhabiting the surrounding area and beseeched them to join him in his expedition of The Mountain believing those who completed the journey would earn significant glory in the eras to come. Jorhan Kessel agreed and volunteered to follow Baraldi on this expedition. From here it is said the Kessel-Gloran alliance first began which would continue up until the destruction of House Gloren. The small band finally set-off led by Baraldi, comprised of Jorhan Kessel with a few others, some of which would go on to found the Houses Kessel, Gloren, Blumen, and the Nation of Sedonia. Returning from the expedition Jorhan Kessel was a changed man, both mentally and an increase in his physical strength. He brought with him a deep-seeded belief, like Baraldi, that The Mountain too possessed great strength and the ability to guide ones destiny.This belief was accepted among the tribe to the point of devotion which allowed Jorhan to take a seat of power in the tribe and found House Kessel in the First Era. This would unofficially start the religion of the Mountain God which would be the pervasive religious belief among the house up until present day. He chose to settle the newly formed house in the shadow of The Mountain, believing this location would make the clan a formidable force in the eras to come. This location, high above the valley, would be the staging area for the growth of the House into the coming eras. Early Growth Following the establishment of House Kessel many from the disenfranchised tribes in the area flocked to the group surging early Kessel numbers into the 90s. Jorhan Kessels position of power was accepted and he garnered much faith from his people seating his legacy with the agreement from his people to follow any decedent of his name. Realizing the need for an income for his growing house small dealings were made with the Sargerithians, primarily the Gloren clan. Their main source of income was established with a herd of cattle that they used to procure beef and leather which they would trade from resources, primarily wood, that the house would need. Due to the mixture of early Kessel tribesman and those who would come from other tribes/families, most notably the Masons, the Kessels postured their land as a hub for the strong willed laborer which curried themselves some early favor with the working class of the newly founded city of Sargeroth. Through the use of this newly amassed labor force Jorhan set out to construct further structures from which they could prosper from. This created the base from which the Kessel House compound would grow. Sargeroth/Kessel: Two Sides-One Coin Surging into the Second Era the growth of the fledgling nation of Sargeroth continued. It was at this time that early trade was established between Sargeroth and the Kessel people. Both factions prospered due to this trade, filling in essential items that the other was in short supply of or had high demand among its people. At this time the Kessel people, harckening back to there individual tribe roots as hunters and gathers, cultivated a great herd of cattle. This allowed them to supply a sizable portion of food to the Sargeroth masses, in exchange for its worth in gold bars. It is debated at what time exchanges began using gold bars and schmeckles; this is covered further in Sargerithian Currency. Strengthening Ties: Gloran/Kessel Alliance The Second era was one defined by tenuous relationships between the different factions which ruled Sargeroth and House Kessel. The band which had only a few decades ago scaled The Mountain in peace had found their heirs seated as the heads of their respective families. Peace was no longer assured with the relationship between the Gloran and Blumen clans worsening, and it was at this time the first official pact began between House Gloran and Kessel. The son of Baraldi Gloran, Jerome, began appearing at closed-door meetings of the early Kessel Council. He offered wood in exchange for cow hides, as well as, beef. This trade proved lucrative to both factions and, as a result, the heir of Jorhan Kessel, Korhan put the support of the House behind the Gloran cause. The following months proved the most difficult for the fledgling city of Sargeroth yet. Relations between Kessel and Blumens worsened as a result of the trade between Kessel and the Glorans. This pact aggrivated Zelf Blumen, House Blumens Head Financier, believing this move to be an insult. The preceding months were characterized by a series of stunts by Zelf culminating of the construction of a fortress on the demilitarized zone between Kessel Lands and Sargeroth. Cannons were amassed on this new fortress aimed at southern wall of Kessel Lands and barrages were launched forcing the Kessel leadership to respond. The Division War Other perspectives on the conflict are covered on the House Blumen and House Gloran pages respectively and below is an account by Kessel historians. In response to the construction of the Blumen fortress, the Kessels extended their wall to the cliffs edge and mounted it with cannons of their own. This allowed them to mount a counter barrage against the fortress resulting sorted casualties, but leaving the fortress ultimately standing. Extending the wall in this manor, however, was frowned upon by some of the Sargeroth Guard leadership. Doing so was building on the neutral zone, which was against the treaty agrees upon by the two peoples. Difficult times lead difficult choices and the choice to build on this zone had results that are still playing themselves out today. The siege of the fortress below continued by proved unsuccessful resulting in a change of strategy. Korhan Kessel called a meeting with heads of the Sargeroth Military and House Gloran to devise a new strategy to destroy the fortress and hopefully the Blumen's resolve for war. The Glorans were previously tasked to the ground assault as a cleanup to the the mounted cannons. This was until the barrage proved ineffective to break the fortress walls. The new devised plan saw the Kessels as the main ground troops with the Glorans mounting an attack from the side with fixed incendiaries. Training in Brotal style was a key to the Kessel Infantry and the army was bred to not let the fear of being injured to deter them in an assault. A force of 100 some Kessels mounted a frontal assault followed by assorted Sargeroth Guard allowing the Gloran troops time to place and detonate their explosives. Gloran troops poured into the opening and were promptly counter-attacked by the waiting Blumen force. Although the force fought hard they were low in number compared to their enemies and many Glorans fell. With the battered Gloran force retreating the mixed Kessel/Sargeroth army flowed through the damaged fortress finally breaking the seige. By the time they were able to break the Blumen line the remaining soldiers had retreated into a man-made catacomb beneath the fortress. The catacombs were sealed from above due to the a detonation by the Blumen force allowing their remaining soldiers a safe retreat back to their home territory of Nadirs Peak. This victory, at long last, had driven House Blumen out of Sargeroth, at least for a time. The city collectively rejoiced and the Kessel and Sargeroth military were praised for their heroism. House Gloran was subsequently left out of the public praise due to actions by Jerome Gloran, as well as, their absence from the final assault on the brick fortress. Despite the lack of public appreciation Korhan saw it fit to reward the Glorans for their sacrifice and loyalty. A single large Emerald was given to Jerome to mark the friendship between the two houses and would be kept within the family for generations. =